


I Use My Face For Some Of My Favourite Things (Restless Wind Remix)

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Batman (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanart, Fic Remixed As Art, M/M, Oral Sex, Remix, belated Remix Revival Madness art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: "Constantine’s own focus is pretty much wrecked, because all he wants to do is push up against Batman’s powerful body and rub himself off in the groove between hip and armoured crotch, and that would absolutely bugger up the spell. He concentrates with some effort. “Does any part of this come off?”Batman draws back; in the low, mirrored light his teeth flash fiercely. “Of course. It all comes off, one way or the other.”“Nifty. You, uh, take off the part that lets you piss, and then you can help me get ready.” -- iberiandoctor, Like A Restful Wind





	I Use My Face For Some Of My Favourite Things (Restless Wind Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Restless Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438381) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor). 
  * In response to a prompt by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor) in the [remixrevivalmadness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixrevivalmadness2018) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot I had started this and figured I had to finish it the last day I could post it on tumblr! Enjoy.


End file.
